Four Men and a Half
by wega-sama
Summary: Warning: Yaoi and vulgar language..........The lives of five perverted people intertwines in this bizzare and twisted tale ........chapter 7 is up! ( getting a little bored.. )
1. Default Chapter

Warning: bad language and yaoi!!! Read at your own risk.  
  
:::::::::Four men and a half:::::::::::::  
  
And so it begins  
  
Van Fanel lay silently on his cold, stone bed, listening to the constant banging and moaning sound coming from the other side of his wall. A tingling sensation washed over him as he picked on a strand of his coal, black hair. Leaning over, he placed one of his ears close against the thin smooth surface that separates his and Dryden's room and listened with curiosity. A wry smile formed on his lips and Van shook his head in shame.  
  
" That perverted Bastard,"  
  
he said chuckling to himself as he left to take a piss.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Folken sat against the large, glassed window and looked down at the bakery across the street. Waiting impatiently, he took a sip of wine and unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
" Show yourself." He whispered to his faint reflection on the window as he fixed his hair.  
  
Seconds later, his target came to view. The tall, muscular baker looked hotter than his newly baked bread and when the topless man saw Folken, he quickly waved to him, with a taunting grin. Folken responded with a lick of his lips and the two men quickly hit it off and began their interesting conversation of body movements and gestures.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Dilandau's naked and slim figure came out of the washroom right on time to give the black haired prince a perfect view of his 10inch baby.  
  
" ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Van screamed in horror as he charged up to the silver haired man and kicked the shit out of him. Seconds later, followed by a loud thump, Dilandau's bruised and bare body lay at the bottom of the stairs twitching in pain.  
  
" Goo..good morning t..to you too!" he stuttered as one of his tooth jumped out of his mouth.  
  
"My tooth!! My beautiful, precious tooth!!!" Dilandau's scream echoed in every corner of the house.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Dryden and Allen lay side by side in peace, both exhausted by a long night of you-know-what, when suddenly, their silence was interrupted by a loud, ear-deafening scream. The two bewildered men quickly threw on their robes and went to see what had happened. When they arrived at the source of the sound, they found the naked Dillandau lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Van kneeled beside the motionless body with a panicking expression.  
  
" What the hell just happened?" Dryden demanded.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Van didn't know what to tell Dryden and Allen, but he knew that the truth will make himself look like a fool; so he lied.  
  
" Dilandau had tripped and rolled down the stairs." He said with an innocent expression.  
  
Allen and Dryden looked at each other, then at the wounded body.  
  
" This looks serious!" Dryden exclaimed as he looked at Allen, hinting the blond haired knight to take Dilandau to Folken- the first aid expert- at once.  
  
********  
When the three men, Allen, Dryden, and Van, rushed into Folken's room with Dilandau, an unexpected and haunting sight greeted them. Folken, who was obviously enjoying himself was licking the window and rubbing his nipples in ecstasy. The three shocked guys fainted on the spot, dropping the already passed out Dilandau on the ground once more.  
  
"What the fuck?" Folken shrieked as he turned around in confusion.  
  
Quickly closing the curtains, Folken walked toward his so-called-friends in anger.  
  
********** Outside the bakery, the baker let out sigh of disappointment.  
  
To be continued....  
  
*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Special thanx to the peeps that inspired me (you guys know who you are). Reviews welcome, just don't flame me. *Disappears 


	2. WTF?

::::::::::Chapter 2::::::::  
  
" Put some clothes on him for god's sake!" Folken shouted to the two older men as he walked toward the closet to get the first aid kit.  
  
When he returned, the three guys were no where to be found.  
  
" Assholes!" he cursed as he slammed a fist into the wall and threw a nearby vase into the air. Stomping and pulling at the carpet, Folken did a three-sixty in the air and knocked all of his paintings of the wall. Then, he threw all his old books out the window, along with Dilandau's naked body and ripped off his own clothing during the process.  
  
You see, Folken had anger management problems and that day after being rudely interrupted, his rage burned inside his heart like a fire that kept on growing. Soon this untamable emotion became so wild that it exploded into a tantrum of screams and violence, leaving Folken, exhausted and out of breath.  
  
*******************************  
Looking up at the sky, a cloaked stranger wandering on the crowded streets sighed in awe.  
  
" What a beautiful sky it is today!" he exclaimed as his lips kissed the cross that hung on his neck.  
  
" This must be a sign from God, showing us, his love and care." the weird man said as he slowly took of his hood.  
  
Running his bony fingers through his long, golden hair he prayed in silence. At that same moment, something flew toward him so suddenly that it made the poor fellow fall back in fright as the body of a young man landed right on top of him.  
  
****************  
  
Seconds later, a crowd gathered before the naked form of a silver haired male who lay on top of a moaning animal.  
  
" Rapist!" someone called from within the crowd.  
  
" You perverted dog!!" A woman holding a baby said with disgust.  
  
**********  
  
Dilandau slowly awoke from that hazy state of mind and found himself lying on top of some old fart who reeked of smoke and piss.  
  
" What the hell is going on here?" poor Dilly asked in terror.  
  
Then, looking down at the old man beneath him, his mouth dropped to the ground. It's not an old man after all.  
  
" Lord.D.Di.Dilandau!?" The stranger said with shock  
  
" Ja.Jaaajuuukaaa??" Dilandau widened his eyes.  
  
A smiled formed on his lips, revealing his own missing front tooth that matched the gap in his old friend's mouth. The two men pointed at each other and burst out into laughter.  
  
The rest of the crowd stared at them in confusion.  
  
***********************************  
  
You people might think I'm demented and the truth is...I am( why else would I write a piece of pointless crap like this?). Anyway..I find this story very entertaining so just enjoy yourselves while I go and scratch the wall 


	3. incident of the old man

::::::::::::Chapter3::::::::::::  
  
Folken lay silently on the floor of his room, half-naked and almost out of breath.  
  
" I feel so much better now!" he said with a smile, followed by a long, deep sigh.  
  
Slowly, he crawled to his feet and headed toward the washroom to put on his make up.  
  
Evidently, he still has some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
*********************  
Dryden was sitting with his legs spread open on the small sofa in Allen's room; his eyes fixed on the little closet that belonged to his lover. Waiting impatiently, he took off all his clothing and untied his hair.  
  
"Can you hurry up?" the merchant said with frustration.  
  
Slowly and cat-like, the blond haired man crawled out from behind the closet door, wearing a women's dress. Dryden couldn't help but grin as he charged toward Allen like a lion hungry for a piece of meat. Ironically, before he made it to his prey, Dryden tripped over his own clothing and stumbled forward, landing hard on the cold floor.  
  
Cursing in pain, Dryden looked up at the giggling Allen and flushed in embarrassment.  
  
" How dare you laugh!" the brown-haired man said as he reached one of his large hands to grab Allen's ass. He squeezed it hard.  
  
Aroused by the action, Allen jumped on Dryden and started rubbing himself against the man's hairy body. Dryden moaned with pleasure as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.  
  
**********  
Van passed by Allen's room on his way to the kitchen and heard the sounds again. Shaking his head, he covered his ears and made a funny face.  
  
" Do they ever stop?" he asked himself.  
  
The sounds continued to grow, sending shivers through Van's body.  
  
" Apparently not." He sighed and rushed out the kitchen door.  
  
*********  
Dilandau rushed into his room and grabbed his old clothes from the previous day and forced them onto his body. As he struggled to put on his pants, he turned his head toward Jajuka and realized that the dude was staring at him with a naughty smile on his face.  
  
Realizing that the silver haired man had spotted him peaking, the beast- man rolled his eyeballs toward another direction and began to whistle a tune.  
  
Dilandau fell to the ground.  
  
****************  
  
Folken arrived at his destination and gathered up his courage before pushing open the small, wooden door of the bakery. He tried to act casual, but found it difficult to do so.  
  
" Why the hell am I so nervous?" he asked himself in anger when suddenly, he was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Lord Folken, How may I help you today?" Gaddes, the baker welcomed the tall man with a smile.  
  
Folken stood still for a minute and thought of something to say.  
  
" You can help me by raping me!" his inner voices hummed the lyrics in unison and made Folken blush like a young girl. Shaking of that thought, Folken focussed on what he should say.  
  
After a long time of pondering, the nervous man finally managed to stutter the words " Two.two. buns please."  
  
Gaddes arched his eyebrows and turned toward the selection of pastries. The man took a paper bag from under the counter and bent forward to pick up the buns.  
  
" What an ass!" Folken said in a whisper as he stared at the meaty butt.  
  
Quickly turning around, the baker gave Folken a surprised expression.  
  
" I heard that!" Gaddes said, grinning as he put the pastries into Folken's shaking hands.  
  
Seconds later, Folken disappeared out the door with his two buns. It was until he was miles away from the bakery that the panting man realized, he had forgotten to pay.  
  
Thinking back to how stupid he was back there, Folken charged up to a passing old man and pulled him into an alleyway.  
  
He had to let his anger out some how, so he punched and scratched at the unlucky old man till the terrified beggar kicked Folken in the groin, sending him crouching on the ground.  
  
" oww...that.thatttt hurts!" Folken whimpered in agony.  
  
The bruised, old man laughed evilly and disappeared into the streets.  
  
To be continued...  
  
********************  
  
Author's note: Gaddes the baker was suggested in one of the reviews. Thank you for the suggestion !!  
  
Sometimes I wonder..Maybe I have too much time on my hands.  
  
Intertwines 


	4. guess who he sees?

::::::::::Chapter 4:::::::::  
  
" Are you feeling alright, Lord Dilandau?" Jajuka asked with worry.  
  
" I feel like shit! Go to the market and buy me some herbs to cure this ugly headache!" the rude man demanded.  
  
Jajuka obeyed and left for the door.  
  
Dilandau felt sick, very, very sick. His head was spinning like hell and he couldn't feel his legs. At first, he thought it was nothing severe, but soon found the pain throbbing in his head to be unbearable. Stumbling onto the bed like a drunk, the man held his head in his arms and began to swear.  
  
" Fuck! Shit! Ahhhhhhhhhh Chicken testicles ahhhhhhh!" he yelled in agony  
  
Suddenly, a tingling sensation crawled up his spine as Dilandau discovered that his flat chest was beginning to rise to form two hills.  
  
" Ewwwwww! I got boobies!" Dilandau screamed in terror.  
  
Pulling down his underwear, the bewildered man realized that his snake was gone as well. He fainted.  
  
**********************  
  
When Van returned home after a couple of beers, he felt a need for sleep. As he walked slowly up the stairs, his eyelids seemed to disobey his brain and he had to hold on to the railings for support.  
  
When he finally got upstairs, he stumbled into Dilandau's room, mistaking it for his own and rushed over to the bed.  
  
Lying down, Van fell asleep at once.  
  
***********************  
  
Folken returned home, still not fully recovered from the old man's kick. He walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed his wine bottle, pouring himself a full glass to relieve his tired mind.  
  
" ahhhh, tasty!" the pleased man purred as he sipped the wine.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, the heat formed sweat drops on Folken's forehead.  
  
" Man it's hot in here!" he said and began peeling of pieces of clothing.  
  
Slowly, Folken drifted to sleep on one of the chairs as the scene shifts to the area beside his feet where all of his clothes( including underwear) lay tangled on the floor.  
  
****************  
  
Jajuka got the herbs and decided to head back to Dilandau's house when he suddenly realized that he no longer remembers which street the house is located on. With a growl of frustration, the beast man began to go up and down every street, looking for the place.  
  
No luck.  
  
******************  
  
Gaddess was cleaning the window of his bakery when an old man came running into his shop.  
  
" What would you like today sir?" the polite baker asked with a forced smile.  
  
" I want a job!" the old man said, flashing his eyelashes.  
  
Holding his chin with one hand, Gaddess walked toward the old guy and asked " And just why should I offer you one?"  
  
" um.um..because.because you're attracted to old guys like me?!" the weirdo said with a big smile that revealed only a few dangling black teeth.  
  
Gaddess shivered. " Nice try." He said shaking his head as he took out a broom and swiped the old fart out the door.  
  
Dornkirk lurked outside the bakery and once in a while looked through the window at the baker. "The lad is very hansom." he thought to himself " Too bad he's not into older men!"  
  
******************  
  
Allen sat quietly beside the sleeping form of his boy friend who snored like a pig. It's strange, but lately, the blond man does not feel attracted to his lover anymore. Perhaps because he's got his eyes on someone else. He needed more then just an 8 inch, he wanted the 12 inch one that dangled down Folken's legs. At the thought of Folken, Allen drooled and crawled out of bed.  
  
When Allen came out of the washroom, he felt his throat burn with thirst so he decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
And guess who he sees??  
  
To be continued.......  
  
**********************  
  
author's note: wow. writing this chapter was fun! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee... 


	5. Who is it?

Readers beware: This chapter has weird parts ! Read at your own risk.  
  
::::::::::::Capter 5::::::::::  
  
The silver haired women awoke next to a snoring black haired male and shrieked in terror. The man stirred.  
  
" who.who are you?" the confused girl asked when Van's eyelids slowly began to open.  
  
Van was still drowsy from the liquor so when he saw a beautiful woman, his inner perverted demon seduced him. Reaching one hand toward the woman's breasts, Van used the other to rip of his own shirt.  
  
" Man, I haven't had any women for so long!" the desperate male said with a grunt as he leaned over to kiss the stranger's lips. Van inserted his slimy tongue into the girl's mouth as he played with her boobs. The warm saliva gave the female a tingling sensation as it melted her into a pool of pleasure.  
  
" Screw me baby!" Van said as he licked his lips and kicked off his pants.  
  
Unable to refuse such an offer, Celena/Selena ( whatever her name is) allowed Van to take control of her body. As he taunted her with his playful movements, she couldn't help but feel a throbbing pain in her thighs. She moaned in ecstasy as his long, rigid fingers traced the curves of her body. It was obvious he lusted for flesh, but she was still a virgin and it hurt like hell.  
  
At last, she couldn't take it anymore. Pushing the wild, horny male off of her thin, frail body, Selena cried for help. Van covered her mouth with one of his wet fingers and continued his sick game until at last, he was too tired to move. Looking down at his prey, Van discovered that the women had passed out. He smiled and pulled the motionless body toward his chest and allowed her to rest there as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
" Man you're heavy!" Allen said in a whisper as he tried to drag the unconscious man up the stairs. Folken's nakedness brought shivers down his spine and Allen was tempted to kiss those fine lips. At last, the longhaired male managed to pull the body onto the second floor and into Folken's room. Sweat covered his face as Allen dragged the muscular man onto his large, king-sized bed. Then quickly, he headed to the door and locked it tight. Returning to the sleeping man, Allen crawled in under the covers and huddled against Folken's warm body.  
  
Goosebumps formed on his arms as he stared intensively at the hansom features. Then, leaning over gently, Allen touched his lips against Folken's and felt the softness of them, all over his body. His heart pounded with a surprising speed as he slowly wrapped his arms around the sleeping man. Being careful not to wake him, he hoped that this moment would last forever.  
  
" Could this be more than just a physical attraction?" Allen asked himself when a sudden realization struck him. He didn't feel this way toward anyone before, not even Dryden; this feeling of joy and fear at the same time.  
  
" Could.could this be love?!" Allen asked in bewilderment.  
  
" Nawwwhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Shaking of that thought, Allen quickly moved his head under the covers to have a look at Folken's giant dick.  
  
********************  
  
Dornkirk was trying to steal a merchant's bag of coins when suddenly, a large hand hit him in the back, sending the old beggar forward onto the ground. Slowly turning his head, the old man saw a furry beast man staring at him in pity.  
  
" Here, take this!" Jajuka said as he poured a few coins onto the ground before the beggar's feet.  
  
" Than..thank you kind sir!" was all Dornkirk managed to say as he bowed his head with contempt.  
  
Shaking his head in sympathy, Jajuka walked away and continued his search.  
  
" I shall repay that man one day" the thankful old man said as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
****************** Van opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He scratched his legs and tried to turn to his side when suddenly, he realized that someone's hand was on his chest. Turning his head, the shocked man saw his annoying friend, Dilandau sleeping peacefully with his arms around him. Van's heart stopped.  
  
10 seconds later, the disgusted Van grasped Dilandau's neck and began choking him with all his might. When the startled Dilly came to his conscious and realized that he was naked on top of Van, his own pair of hands reached toward the other man's neck and imitated the action.  
  
The two men kicked and punched at each other for a long time until a knock at the door brought them to their senses.  
  
" Who.who is it?" the bruised Dilandau asked as he stared at Van.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*******************  
  
author's note: hehehe.Fol..ken * drools * yes. once again I speak on behalf of my twisted mind.. Do you guys think, I'm too young to be writing these things? * shrugs* oh well. 


	6. love at first sight?

::::::::::Chapter 6:::::::::::::  
  
" Who.who is it?" the bruised Dilandau asked as he stared at Van.  
  
" It's me, Dryden, have you seen Allen anywhere?" the man asked with impatience.  
  
Sticking his two fingers into Van's nostrils, Dilandau replied with a high- pitched voice " Nope!"  
  
Dryden walked away in disappointment meanwhile Van squirmed as he tried to get the fingers out of his nose. For a second, Dryden thought he had heard Van in the room, but quickly remembered that Dilandau would never allow anyone- especially Van- into his private lair. Walking away, the merchant decided to go ask Folken if he knew where Allen went.  
  
**********  
  
"Lord Folken, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Allen anywhere?" Dryden asked as he knocked on the locked door.  
  
Allen sat up abruptly and wiped away the saliva from his mouth.  
  
" Shit! What am I suppose to do?!" he asked himself in panic as he stared silently at the door. Finally, the man had a plan and decided to jump out of the window.  
  
" Dahm you Dryden!" Allen cursed under his breath as he quickly dressed himself and opened Folken's window. Without hesitation, the blonde beauty jumped out and landed right on top of some hairy man's back. Jajuka yelled in pain.  
  
Folken slowly opened his eyes and wriggled his nose. Looking around, he discovered that he was lying in his own room.  
  
" How on earth did I end up here?" he asked himself, feeling a need to throw up. Slowly peeling off the wet sheets, Folken looked down in terror. His thing was all red as if some animal had been chewing on it.  
  
" Hello? Folken?" Dryden asked again in his weird tone. " Are you there?"  
  
Rubbing his aching head, Folken shouted back in annoyance" Buzz off! Whoever you are! My penis hurts so leave me alone!"  
  
The surprised man narrowed his eyes and walked away. " Too much information, Dryden murmured to himself as he walked away to find his lover.  
  
At first, Folken thought that it was still the kick that caused the redness, but when he looked closely at it, the man found a few strands of long, golden hair stuck to his balls.  
  
" Allen?!" the shocked man screamed as his mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
*************  
  
Allen looked back at Folken's window and decided to make an escape when suddenly, a large hand grabbed him by his collar.  
  
" Not so fast young man" Dornkirk said as he used his other hand to help Jajuka up.  
  
" Let go of me! you old ass!" Allen shouted as he struggled free from the hold and kicked the old man into the staring crowd.  
  
Jajuka was disturbed by the rude man's actions and growled with anger. Using his sharp claws, the beast man tackled Allen down and pinned him to the ground.  
  
" Please..please don't hurt me!" the scared Allen pleaded as tears rolled down his face.  
  
" What is going on here?" Gaddes shouted as he pushed through the noisy crowd and came to the source of the crying. " Let the man go!" the baker demanded without fear.  
  
Jajuka loosened his hold and looked back at the man who dared to speak. The baker's eyes gleamed with so much compassion that the beast was captured in its light. Jajuka admired the man's bravery, his fearless features; haunting but beautiful. From those deep crystal orbs to the movements of his lips, Jajuka observed with care and soon found himself absorbed completely in that mesmerizing face. It was love at first sight.  
  
Seeing his chance of escape, Allen crawled to his feet but did not run. Instead- after being embarrassed in front of so many people-, he withdrew his sword, and aimed it at the beast man's back. When Dornkirk saw this, the old man quickly ran toward Jajuka to save him from the blind weapon.  
  
" arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the scream was heard from every house and tavern as the old man fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone stared in silence as the bleeding old beggar lay on the middle of the street moaning in agony. One of his arms was bleeding like hell.  
  
" Quick! Take him to Folken!" someone shouted from within the terrified crowd.  
  
Allen lowered his head in guilt as he wiped away a single tear. Looking back at the house one last time, he prayed that the old man would survive.  
  
" This tear is for you.my love because I shall never return!" the knight whispered to the wind as he disappeared into the unwinding roads ahead.  
  
**********************  
  
A group of hooligans were having a rock fight when one of them threw a large rock, that flew out of control and landed right on the head of some unlucky bastard. The kids ran toward the unconscious man and poked him with their sticks.  
  
" Ewwwww, he looks like a women!" a fat kid snorted as snot ran down his nose.  
  
" He looks in bad shape!" The oldest of the crowd said with panic as he observed the large, red bump on the man's forehead. " We must take him to the healer, Folken at once!"  
  
The children followed their leader's order without hesitation. They took the motionless body into their arms and headed toward the village.  
  
" Ewwwwww, his hair is so long too!" the chubby boy said once again as the others pushed him into a puddle of mud.  
  
********************  
  
" Why the fuck am I so famous?" Folken asked in anger.  
  
************************  
  
Author's note: anyway.stay tuned for the next chapter where Folken must face two of his most feared patients. 


	7. A handful of fists

::::::::::Chapter 7::::::::::::  
  
" Oh my god! This is some serious shit!" Folken exclaimed as he tried to rinse his penis with lukewarm water. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from downstairs, shouting his name.  
  
" Lord Folken! We need you down here at once! Someone is hurt bad!" Dryden cried in his panicking voice.  
  
" What a convenient time." The poor man said with a sigh as he quickly pulled up his pants and struggled to get down the long, twisting stairs.  
  
When Folken finally made his way to the last step ( after 20 minutes), he saw Gaddes's muscular figure before the door, carrying some bleeding old man. The wounded guy was chewing ardently at the baker's shoulder and Folken sneered in jealousy.  
  
" What's going on?" Folken demanded.  
  
" Folken, the man's hurt bad! He's loosing a.. a lot of blood and.and..." Gaddes could not continue his sentence as his eyes fixed on Folken's groin.  
  
Everyone stared in silence and a few women passed out in shock. The baker's face flushed in embarrassment as he slowly pointed at Folken's erected sex organ. Slowly looking down, the man froze in silence, unable to move or speak.  
  
" That's some monster dick you've got there, kiddo!" the wounded old beggar, Dornkirk remarked weakly as he slowly lifted his head and smirked at Folken with a naughty expression.  
  
Folken's fist came crashing down on his old wrinkly face as Dornkirk's last few dangling teeth dropped onto the ground.  
  
" Ouch!" Dornkirk managed to utter before passing out cold.  
  
************************  
  
Van and Dilandau finally agreed with each other and decided to stop their foolish battle when suddenly, the cheating, silver haired male threw one more punch at his opponent's face. This powerful hit sent Van flying toward the wall, banging his head on the hard surface.  
  
" Ugh.ugh.ow..tha..t that hurts!" the defeated man stuttered with pain.  
  
Realizing that he had gone too far this time, Dilandau was drowned in guilt. Quickly crawling toward Van's moaning body, he apologized with sincerity and tried to help his friend up by giving him his hand. Taking Dilandau's arm, Van pulled the cheater forward and pinned him to the ground. He stared into those beautiful eyes and pushed his lips against that of his startled friend. Dilandau twitched as he tried to push Van away from him. Unable to break free, he kissed back without shame.  
  
********************  
  
Folken was just mending the old man's wounds when he discovered something familiar about that face. It was as if he had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite remember when or where. Using his mechanical arm to wrap up the big gash, Folken pondered in silence.  
  
Another one of the stupid-annoying-go-ahead and-kill-me voice soon interrupted this silence.  
  
" Folken! Come down here at once! Allen is hurt!" Dryden yelled from the top of his lungs, sending waves of hatred down the healer's spine.  
  
Giving the old man to the care of Gaddes and Jajuka, Folken once again hopped down the stairs to retrieve Allen.  
  
" Oh my god! My sweet baby! You boys and girls should be ashamed of yourselves, you little idiots!" the merchant sobbed as he scorned at the kids.  
  
Folken looked at Dryden with shame as he took the unconscious Allen into his arms and headed up the stairs to his lab.  
  
" Oh Folken! Please tell me he's gonna be okay!" Dryden pleaded, clinging onto Folken's arm. The annoyed man smashed a fist into Dryden's face and left in silence. This time, it was with his metal hand.  
  
" This will shut him up!" Folken chuckled to himself as he looked over and winked at the kids.  
  
Indeed it did.  
  
********************  
  
Van is still grinding into Dilandau so we should respect them by giving them their privacy. Shooo!!!  
  
******************  
  
"I must teach these two a lesson." Folken smiled with pride at his brilliant plan as he stared at the two wounded men lying before him. After realizing that the old man was the same one who kicked him in the crotch the other day, Folken decided- since both the old shrink AND Allen- had been enemies to his most precious possession, why not pay them back with sweet revenge? Quickly closing the door, the tall figure decided to put the evil scheme to work.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: I'm quite disappointed with this chapter, but wut did u guys think? This thing is getting kinda boring.I'll try to end it soon. * yawns* 


End file.
